


The First Time(s)

by Darth_Cass



Series: Sam And Max Wedding Week 2021 [4]
Category: Sam & Max (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, These two idiots just love each other so fucking much, Wedding, tooth-rotting fulff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cass/pseuds/Darth_Cass
Summary: The first time Sam saw Max walk down the aisle in his dress and vice versa. Written for Sam and Max Wedding Week 2021.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Series: Sam And Max Wedding Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093796
Kudos: 62





	The First Time(s)

When two people get married it’s the tradition that they don’t see each other the day of the wedding until the ceremony. Sam never really understood the point, supposedly it was bad luck but that didn’t really concern him. Max had lucky rabbits’ feet after all, two of them even, which would balance out most bad luck opportunities.

They still followed the tradition however, despite both of them having a bad case of separation anxiety that would rival Harlow's monkeys. As each hour without his little buddy passed Sam felt as if he’d be willing to deal with 100 years of bad luck if he could just see Max. Getting ready kept him busy enough but it didn’t exactly fill the emptiness that came whenever his partner wasn’t around.

After a few hours that felt like seven eternities, the moment had arrived. Sam felt like a bundle of nerves ready to explode as he stood at the altar. He was starting to regret having this wedding outdoors, was the sun always this glaringly hot? He wasn’t sure whether he was going to scream, faint, or sweat to death but what he was sure about was that he really wanted to see Max soon.

And sure enough, at the other end of the altar there stood Max, and Sam suddenly understood the importance of the day apart. Because wow did Max look gorgeous. He always did of course, at least Sam thought so, but Max somehow seemed even more gorgeous than the last time they saw each other.

He wore a sparkly off-white dress with short poofy sleeves and a large, ruffled skirt on the bottom. For a guy that usually didn’t care for clothes he sure did clean up nice.

Sam considered himself a guy good with words, some might even go so far as to call him loquacious, but the second he saw his husband-to-be his brain turned to mush and all he could think was ‘ _Max...pretty…_ ’ It was like the reality of what was happening hit him. He was getting married to his partner in crimefighting, his best friend in the whole world, the love of his life. It was like a moment straight out of a romantic comedy, that Sam definitely didn’t watch because it clashed with his manly detective image.

Max did not so much walk down the aisle as ran full speed down it, somehow without tripping over his dress. Sam could see Max's grin under his veil and let out a smile of his own in response.

As far as Sam was concerned there wasn’t a single sight in the universe that could possibly be more beautiful than how Max looked in his wedding dress.

The minister spoke but honestly Sam wasn't paying much attention, it was hard to with his partner just looking radiant right there. The specifics passed in a blur, but it was easily one of the best moments of Sam's life.

\-----------

Naturally since their first wedding was such a great experience it wasn’t long before the two wanted to do it again. In fact, it was only a few months after their wedding that Max brought it up and Sam eagerly agreed.

This time Max wanted to be the one in the typical "groom" role. He remembered the way Sam's eyes lit up seeing him in his dress for the first time, Max figured it was only fair that he experienced the same thing.

The whole 'not seeing each other thing' still sucked just as much this time as it did last time. Max had the patience of a hungry toddler and was eager to just get to the good part already. Once he was at the altar Max found himself hopping in place, to the bafflement of the minister and the amusement of the guests. He couldn’t help it; he was never good at standing still and fighting the urge to wander around aimlessly was a constant battle.

Suddenly, the Wedding March played, and the ceremony could begin. Max zoned out while the other people walked by. They were valued friends and all, but this day wasn’t about them so really, who cared.

Then the moment happened, and Max realized with absolute glee that this waiting was absolutely worth it.

Sam's dress was a lot less poofy than Max's. It was also an actual white dress rather than off-white. It had long sleeves and stopped just before Sam's feet. What it lacked in poofiness it made up for with intricate lace patterns that adorned the entire dress.

Sam looked, in a word, beautiful. Then again, Max usually thought so (not that he’d say it out loud too often, lest Sam gain too big of an ego). But something about the dress made Sam look extra radiant. They were already married, so its not like this ceremony changed anything, but it still felt just as exciting as their last wedding.

Sam walked down the aisle, far too slowly for his liking. It took all of Max's near non-existent will power not to run and meet him part way. After a few seconds that felt like a millennia, Sam stood right beside him, smiling softly and even blushing. It was adorable, like a scene right out of one of those movies Sam pretends he hates but cries at every time.

The minister said some words that Max did not listen to. He could excuse it on the fact the fact that this wasn’t his first rodeo, so to speak, but honestly, he tuned out the last one too. As long as he said "I do" when he was supposed to it was fine. And if he got distracted looking into Sam's big, beautiful eyes and missed his cue, well that was alright too.

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact I actually wrote this fic on my phone at work. The writing grind never stops. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Billie, you're so good at fixing up my fics and making them better. Bless.


End file.
